Fiora
Fiora is the impulsive older sister of Farina and Florina and the commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia’s Pegasus Knights. She is found on Dread Isle as a Pegasus Knight and can become a falcon knight by the end of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Background Born in Ilia, Fiora is the elder sister of Farina and Florina, and is spontaneous to a detrimental degree. She is commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia’s Pegasus Knights and is ordered by Lord Pent of Reglay to survey the Dread Isle during the time in which Eliwood’s party visits. While on the island, her entire army is slaughtered by the Black Fang, causing her to go into a blind rage to avenge their deaths until Florina asks her to join the army. She is then recruited by Eliwood and, despite his kindness and her little sister's support, still blames herself for the death of her comrades. Fiora's very overprotective of Florina, whom she still sees as a little girl in a sense; with Farina, however, she butts heads more often. Fiora is also a possible mother to Roy of Fire Emblem: The Sword of Seals, as told by her achievable A support with Eliwood. She is also able to marry Kent or Sain if she gets an A support with either of them. Possible Supports *Eliwood - In her C support with Eliwood, he tells her not to worry about fomalites as every member of the army, in his mind, is an equal and friend, and irreplaceable (though he also makes a remark about how she must find him "too naive and idealistic" for such ideas); Fiora responds by saying that she likes that way of thinking but does not find it possible. In their B support, she tells Eliwood about Ilia and the harsh life there due to the almost eternal winter and the hard work, and Eliwood asks her to not overwork herself.In their A support, Eliwood says that Fiora should not leave his side, so he can protect her always; Fiora hesitates, but then she says she would like that. *Farina - In their C support, they try apologizing to each other for a harsh fight they had in the past, but almost end up fighting again and they have to reassure each other about their relationship. In the B support, Fiora beats self up for butting heads with Farina, who then comes in and hands her a large sum of money; it turns out it's to pay a high debut that Fiora was stuck with, for a fee she had to pay to some Bernese employers for swooping out of a mission to save Farina's pegasus esquire squad. In the A support, Farina cheerfully brags about how she works hard for her very high fees and asks Fiora where she'll go when the war's over, and when Fiora says she'll return to Ilia, she makes her promise that they'll go together. *Florina - In her C & B supports, Fiora voices how impressed she is with Florina and invites her to be a pegasus knight first rank; at the same time, she contradicts herself due to her worry for her shy sister, asking Florina to stay close so nobody will pick on her, which Florina herself appreciates but rejects. In her A support, Florina says she won't become a 1st rank pegasus knight because she knows she can't depend on Fiora all the time and still become independent and grow up; Fiora accepts it, only asking Florina to never quit a mission she's been given since they not only fight for themselves, but for the whole of Ilia. *Pent - He's revealed to be her employer, the one who hired Fiora and her squad to go to Valor. In their C support she gives him her report ans explains what happened, and Pent apologizes for having given the group such a dangerous mission without providing them with appropiate information. In their B support, Pent also gives Fiora a valuable jewel, asking her to sell it and give the resulting money as compensation to the families of her lost friends. *Sain - In the C support Sain introduces himself to Fiora, saying that Florina had told him and the other members of Lyn's group about her; Fiora is polite to him, but refuses to let him get too close. In the B support they meet again during a skirmish, with Sain saying he has decided to protect her like he does to all ladies - only for a worried Fiora to notice that he has a rather high fever, right before he passes out on her. In the A support it's shown that she helped nurse him back to health; Fiora is relieved to see Sain healthy and thanks him for helping her, but yet again refuses his advances. *Kent - In the C support Fiora and Kent introduce themselves, with Kent noting how Florina told him that they were uncanningly similar in personality. The B support continues with them discussing the interpersonal relationships of the army and thinking tha they should keep an eye on them to make sure the possible closeness among men and women won't bring trouble. Their A support has them very embarrassed around each other hinting that their precautions didn't exactly work as planned and only furthered their mutual attraction; it concludes with them openly admitting their feelings and deciding to get together officially once the war ends. *Geitz - at level C Fiora identifies Geitz as a member of a guild in Burglar whose guild did great favors to the Illians during a specially harsh winter. In their B support Fiora tries to talk to him again, and Geitz explains to her why he left his family: his father employed slaves (many of them being only children) and cruelly abused them, which left young Geitz emotionally broken when he accidentally found out and prompted him to run away from home. In the A support she asks him what he will do; Geitz refuses to return to his family since he'd hurt them if he did and his brother Geese is far more likely to take over, and Fiora says he's too kind to be a merchant which earns her some rebukes from him. Recruitment She comes as an Other Unit in Chapter Eighteen (Chapter Nineteen in Hector’s mode). Speak to her with Florina. Stats Starting stats |Pegasus Knight |Wind |7 |21 |8 |11 |13 |6 |6 |7 |5 |7 |Lance - C |Steel Lance* Axereaver** Javelin Vulnerary *Normal Mode only **Hard Mode only Growth rates |70% |35% |60% |50% |30% |20% |50% Overall Fiora joins a bit later than her sister, but has good starting stats. Her HP can get very high; about 50 without stat boosters, very high for a Pegasus Knight. Her Strength growth isn't anything amazing, she'll have trouble OHKO-ing enemies with iron weapons. Her Skill is very good, she will very likely reach her cap of 25. Her Speed is not bad, though not as good as Florina's. Her Luck growth is low, but she has a decent starting stat﻿ which makes sure she has high Dodge and Avoid. Her Defense is decent, which is unusual for her class. Her Resistance is far better than either of her sister's and makes her a very suitable mage killer. Her CON is low, but her speed is high enough to prevent problems. However, she is much more durable than Florina; her HP, defense, and (of course, her resistance) generally winds up better than Florina's, though her luck is about ten points lower. She is a more durable alternative than Florina, like Shin is to Sue. Quotes Possible Endings Fiora - Wing-Borne Warrior Fiora flew many missions as the head of a mercenary company. Her donations saved many poor families in Ilia from destitution. Eliwood and Fiora Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. Kent and Fiora Although they returned to their respective countries, they visited one another often and their relationship bloomed. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Kent resigned, moved to Ilia, and married Fiora. Sain and Fiora Although they returned to their respective countries, Sain and Fiora continued to seek each other out. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Sain resigned his commission and moved to Ilia. They later wed. Gallery File:Fioraingame.png Etymology 'Fiora' is a variation on the name 'flora,' which means 'flower' in Latin. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters